Titulo aqui
by Yk2895
Summary: Sasusaku oneshot. No supe como nombrarlo pero pues Sasuke viaja al pasado a hacerle una visita a cierta pelirosa y reclamar lo que es de el, no permitiria que Neji la tocara, era SUYA y suya era su virginidad... Masomenos un Fic de viaje en el tiempo.


**Esto es un Oneshot sin un plot en verdad, solo un viaje en el tiempo y un lemon. Umm si no doy disclaimer todos sabemos que Naruto no nos pertenece.**

* * *

**_Titulo aqui (no se como llamarle)_**

En una noche con aires de mal presagio se veía la forma de un hombre quien no daba detalles puesto que iba cubierto por una gran capa negra caminando con sigilo y elegancia por Konoha y los pocos que lo veían pretendían ignorarlo con el fin de no llamar su atención, pero en esta noche nada podría retener a este hombre pues tenia solo un motivo y buscaba solo una persona y nada lo retrasaría por que cuando Sasuke Uchiha tiene una idea se apega ella, sino es suficiente referencia su venganza en si...

se detuvo frente a una casa en la parte central de Konoha, conocía muy bien el sitio era la casa de su antigua compañera de equipo y actual esposa (de la época que viene claro esta) Sakura Haruno (Uhiha en su tiempo) quien también era el motivo por el que viajo a esta época. Se dirigió así pues a entrar a la casa. prestando atención a no dar a conocer su presencia pues sabia que a esta edad su presa aun vivía con sus padres, pues solo tenia 16 años.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación pensando en el ultimo encuentro con su ex compañero de equipo, de verdad que le asusto el Sasuke que había visto la ultima vez, tan frió y sin repudio alguno en sus intentos de matarla y claro también se sentía culpable de ella al intentar asesinarlo también, y aunque podría ser un morbo un poco pervertido no pudo evitar sentir un calor que conocía muy bien al pensar en lo sexy que se veia, con su nuevo estilo de peinar y no podía evitar la adrenalina que la recorría en pensar en lo sombrío y misterioso que era, Dios no era ignorante al hecho que sus hormonas habían entrado a su vida hace un tiempo ya y no sabia si podría aguantar el ser casta porque en verdad ya tocarse a si misma no la calmaba y sabia que pronto no negaría la propuesta de sus colegas ninjas_ "y no la tomen de pervertida porque todos sabemos que ustedes también lo vivieron ;)"_

Cerro sus ojos y lentamente como le gusta se fue acariciando a medida que se desprendía de sus vestimentas, primero su pecho y senos bajando por su abdomen y rosando suavemente su intimidad... Dios estaba enferma no podía sacarse de la mente su ultimo encuentro con Sasuke y el querer tomarlo en ese puente sin importar los restos del cadáver de Danzo...

* * *

Sasuke al ver la escena que se le presentaba enfrente sintió su boca secarse y sus pantalones empezar a incomodar. Por Dios pero que _sucia_ era su esposa, y solo con 16!.

Pero su excitación rápidamente cambio por un sentimiento de rabia, celos y posesividad... a eso venia a esta época, aunque ya casado con ella no podía evitar la rabia que sentía al recordar que ella no era virgen cuando empezaron a salir y aunque no le molestaba que ella fuera su primera ( y única) moría de celos al pensar en quien fue su primero y en odiarse a si mismo por ser tan estúpido y estar junto a Madara en este tiempo, si hubiese sigo inteligente El hubiera sido el primero de SU mujer... y frunciendo el ceño pensó_ - pero eso cambiara ahora_ - y sin mas ni menos entro al cuarto de su presa.

* * *

Sakura sintio que alguien la miraba pero eso la puso mas excitada pero se alerto al sentir a otra persona en su cuarto y no alcanzo a reaccionar pues al momento siguiente tenia un hombre sobre ella, se preparaba a gritar y a poner pelea pero quedo en shock a lo que vio.

Un hombre muy sexy, mayor que ella pero igual sexy como de 25 años pero lo que la silencio fue el hecho de que era Sasuke! solo que pues mayor por si no quedo claro y así sintiera miedo no podía evitar sentir excitación de lo que pasaría.

Sasuke solo la miro, penetrándola con sus ojos (aunque planeaba hacerlo con algo mas) y sin pensarlo dos veces bajo su cabeza y empezó a besarle, primero sus labios, un beso que la dejo sin aliento, que le dio un vuelco a su corazón y hormonas. Recorrió sus mejillas y cuello con pequeños besos y lamidas haciéndole sentir una electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo y terminaba en su parte mas intima ocasionándole liberar mas de sus líquidos añadiendo a los que por su actividad anterior ya había empezado a mojarse a si misma y su cama. El ninja pelinegro siguió repartiendo besos abiertos por todo su virgen cuerpo siguiendo el camino con sus manos dejando roces casi imperceptibles sacando gemidos silenciosos de la pelirosa que tenia bajo el. Siguió el recorrido ignorando sus pezones para llegar al lugar que en verdad le importaba y empezar a acariciarlo como le había enseñado su esposa, creyó sentir un poco de culpa pero la ignoro al momento siguiente, es decir no la estaba engañando no? era ella misma después de todo. Su erección se hacia dolora al sentir lo mojada que estaba la kunoichi y mirándola directamente a los ojos probo su sabor (aunque ya lo conocía) y con una sonrisa socarrona se deshizo de su ropa dejando con mas ansias a su amante que lo devoraba con la mirada y sin mas ni mas comenzó a oprimir y rosar una contra otra sus partes intimas, sabia como le gustaba eso y se vio correspondido con pequeños pero necesitados gemidos de la pelirosa que hacia lo posible por no despertar sus padres.

Dios! que bien se sentía el tener ese hombre sobre ella con su gran hombría (perdón no podía evitar usar esta palabra jaja) sobándose contra ella, nunca había estado tan mojada y sentía dilatar su parte mas intima, Sasuke al notar su expresión necesitada, se lleno de orgullo y prepotencia empezó a besar sus senos y apretar suavemente sus pezones pero decidió que era hora del siguiente paso y sin darle tiempo se dirigió a a la entrepierna de Sakura y empezó a besarle allí como si no hubiera mañana, rodeando toda su vulva con sus labios e introduciendo su lengua en ese estrecho canal que pronto lo recibiría repitiendo esta acción a vez que con sus dedos masajeaba su clítoris haciéndola llegar al clímax, pensó que se correría en ese instante al sentir esas paredes vaginales tratando de aprisionar su lengua pero decidió que estaba lo suficiente mojada para recibirlo y tomando posicion empezo a introducir la cabeza de su ereccion ya lubricada con los liquidos suyos y de su amante y esperando evitarle el dolor de una sola estocada se introducio adquiriendo un pequeño chillido de la pelirosa y su cara en una expresion de dolor que trato de aliviar quedandose quieto pero masajeando su clítoris y susurrando palabras sucias a su oido... QUE? el sabia que ella las disfrutaba.

Sakura se sentia morir con todo el placer que sentia, si tenia algo de molestia en su entrepierna pero por ser Kunoichi no le dolia tanto pero la sensacion de tener a Sasuke, ese hombre en ella era inimaginable y lo erotico de todo lo que le hizo, verlo entre sus piernas mientras la besaba Kami de recordar eso sentia mojarse mas asi que sin verguenza de ser virgen empezo a moverse suavemente haciendole comprender al pelinegro que estaba lista y queria mas.

Sasuke comprendio el mensaje de su amante y con penetradas suaves pero seguras empezó a hacerle el amor a la mujer que ama, bueno joven y pronto comenzó a aumentar su velocidad susurrandole en su oido _lo apretada, caliente y mojada que estas !Maldicion¡ te voy a dar toda la noche, eres mía solo mia __recuerdalo, espérame yo volveré, no te quiero ver cerca de Neji o lo matare te prometo que lo_ matare. Mientras aumentaba cada vez mas sus estocadas pues sabia que ella no aguantaria mas y sintiendo como su sharingan se activaba grabando para siempre en su memoria la imagen de la joven pelirosa dirigio su mirada a la union de sus dos cuerpos viendo como entraba y salia, la vista lo mataba y agregando algo de chakra a sus caderas aumento la velocidad haciendo delirar su queria kunoichi que sintio morir con lo tensado que tenia el cuerpo y con grito silencioso echo su cabeza para atras liberando todos sus musculos junto con la gran explocion que sintio en si misma pero su pareja aun no habia terminado, salio de ella y sin advertencia la puso en sus manos y rodillas volvio a penetrarla pero suave esta vez, queria alargar esa experiencia, asi que dejando besos por el cuello y espalda de la chica empezo a embestirla perezosamente, sobando sus pezones y dibujando circulos en el vientre que a futuro llevaria su heredero, hasta que bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de la pelirosa a la vez que empezaba a penetrarla como un salvaje que estaba seguro si tuviera aun el sello de maldicion estaria en fase 2 y con las ministraciones que daban sus dedos a la pelirosa llegaron juntos al orgasmo...

Salio suavemente de ella que liberaba un quejido leve se hizo a su lado y empezo a repartir besos cariñosos por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su oido donde con un susurro de _te amo _y un e_sperame _se ,vistio y salio como entro, sin que nadie lo notara para volver a su epoca y a la mujer que amaba que debia ya estar llegando de su mision... oh si ahora como el ella solo tendria un hombre en su vida.

* * *

**Ugh es mi primer lemon y no se de donde salio esto... en fin **


End file.
